jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World Sandbox
}} =Note= This is the sandbox for Dinosaurus1's story 'Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World'. This page is used to edit particular scenes from certain episodes in the fanmade TV series in order to improve them, whether it would be for story purposes, making them better, etc. Please do not edit this page without the permission from Dinosaurus1. Thank you. Scenes/Content to edit Scene 2, Episode 2 A news flash then came on. It was BBC again, only with new information to highlight. *BBC Reporter: As we follow the development of the operation currently performing on Isla Nublar, we have some new updates regarding the Jurassic World Restoration Society. The screen then flashed to Lockwood’s Manor, with multiple people outside and Lockwood and Mills could be seen alongside Eversoll, welcoming him to the Jurassic World Restoration Society. *BBC Reporter: Jurassic World Restoration Society founder Benjamin Lockwood has hired a new investor for his operation, Gunnar Eversoll, a man known for hosting auctions. This event can now let the Jurassic World Restoration Society deal with the lawsuits against them due to the incidents that took place on Isla Nublar a week prior, including a dinosaur specimen escaping into the uncharted territories of the island. Francisco, California, Dinosaur Protection Group Base The TV played on about the BBC Reporter's news on Eversoll being hired as an investor to fund the organization and fight the lawsuits. Just then, a woman with orangish brown hair was watching the TV. She was inside an office, filled with people working in it. There were windows on the side, letting the bright shining rays of sun come in. There were multiple posters that said "DPG", as well as "Stop Rebuilding Jurassic World", in response to what happened with the Jurassic World Restoration Society. It was the HQ of the Dinosaur Protection Group. The place where every activist who is against Lockwood's huge plan to rebuild the lost theme park on Isla Nublar and cares about the health of prosperity of the dinosaurs gathers. Claire was watching the TV, forming a new plan in her mind after her protest on Isla Nublar about a week ago didn't work out entirely. Sure, she, Owen, Aiden, and her fellow supporters got the Jurassic World Restoration Society in trouble when they recorded evidence of dinosaur abuse as well as a major incident and Blue escaping, but Lockwood hasn't seemed to learn that the dinosaurs' freedom mattered more than the theme park, and he even hired an investor to fund his organization as well as to assist Lockwood in dealing with the lawsuits brought forward upon him. *Franklin Webb: Claire, what's the situation right now? An African American man with a small black hair afro talked to Claire. He wore glasses, a dark blue jacket, a blue shirt with light blue horizontal stripes all over it, tan pants, and black shoes. He had a look of slight concern and dependence on Claire, asking her what she learned from what was shown on the TV. He was Franklin Webb, the man responsible for the Dinosaur Protection Group's social media campaign. Claire just noticed Franklin, and then she responded casually. *Claire Dearing: Well, from what I've learned, they now have an investor. A Hispanic woman overheard Claire's answer. *Zia Rodriguez: Hm. You'd think they learn anything after those incidents on the island. I mean, hold up, he's an auctioneer, and they actually hired him? Last time, our investors for InGen and Masrani were less shady than he is. The Hispanic woman had short black hair, and wore red glasses like Franklin. She wore a yellow shirt with a shaded dragon picture in the middle of it, as well as a wristwatch on her right arm. She also wore blue jeans and red shoes. She was Zia Rodriguez, the main paleoveterinarian of the Dinosaur Protection Group. Zia looked up the investor, and his name was Gunnar Eversoll. She already learned that he was a private auctioneer before she looked up Gunnar. *Zia Rodriguez: His name is Gunnar Eversoll, by the way. Claire learned this. *Claire Dearing: Thanks, Zia. She then continued on with the plan she had in her mind, as she watched the news on the TV. Suddenly, the elevator dinged. It opened slowly and stopped halfway, because of how clunky it is, but then a man came out, carrying a notebook with pen in his hands. He was Caucasian, with yellow hair. He wore an orangish red shirt with a black and blue tie, and dark brown jeans. He also wore yellow socks and black shoes. *Aiden Moore: Alright, Claire. I gathered some information on the recent news right now. He was Aiden Moore, the dinosaur expert of the Dinosaur Protection Group. He informs the public of the species InGen has cloned as well as provide facts of their real life counterparts to provide an educational basis for these species. Category:Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World content